


Let's Go All The Way Tonight

by flipmeforward (vinterdrog)



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, One Night Stands, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/flipmeforward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, young and innocent, meets Blaine, a NYADA senior with a certain reputation, and follows him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go All The Way Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to christine for beta reading and to julia for awesome cheerleading ♥︎

Kurt first meets Blaine when he’s nineteen and follows Rachel to Callbacks. They’ve been in New York for two months, but this is the first time Kurt is really out and about. He’s quiet for most of the night, sipping his diet coke as he listens to Rachel and her friends chatter on and on about NYADA, constantly interrupting themselves when one of them gets on stage to perform. They’re good, all of them, they wouldn’t be here if they weren’t, but Kurt doesn’t see anyone who really catches his attention until a short, dark-haired boy with a bowtie enters the stage and sits down by the piano. 

The cheers he gets tell Kurt he’s well-known. If Kurt had to guess, he’d probably put him down as a senior, maybe even an alumni who’s just back for the night. He oozes confidence, and he has no sheet music to go by when he starts to play. It’s an improvised intro, but there are some familiar notes, and eventually it tunes out into a piano cover of Katy Perry’s  _Teenage Dream_. 

It’s amazing,  _he’s_ amazing, and Kurt is so enchanted by him that he almost spills his drink when he tries to reach for it without looking. The guy to his left, Kurt can’t remember his name, catches it for him and hands it to him with a smirk. 

“A little lost in the Anderson spell, there, Kurt?” he says, winking. 

“W-what?” Kurt says, silently cursing himself for tripping over one single word. “Anderson?”

“Yeah. Blaine Anderson, the guy you can’t seem to take your eyes off?” the guy says, pointing towards the scene. 

Blaine Anderson. Kurt thinks he has heard Rachel mention his name before, but if he remembers correctly, she wasn’t talking about his  _musical_  talent. 

“Is he big around here?” Kurt asks, glancing between Blaine on stage and the guy next to him. 

“Oh, he’s big alright,” the guy scoffs, leaning back in his seat. “He’s a senior and everybody loves him. On and off stage. In and out of bed.”

Kurt swallows. “So he, uhm. Gets around, a lot?”

“Yeah. And he’s so damn noble about it that he doesn’t even get a bad rep.”

“Have you…” Kurt trails off, feels himself blushing despite not even saying the words.  _I might as well wear a blinking neon sign spelling ‘virgin’_ , he thinks, cursing himself for being so damn naive.  

The guy understands what he means, fortunately, and laughs. “No, not me. I’m on the other team. But I’ve heard about it. Kind of hard not to; it’s not really a big school.”

Kurt makes a noncommittal noise and turns his gaze back to the stage. The guy, Blaine, is still singing, glancing out over the crowd and smiling at them. Despite sitting in a corner, crowded by people on both sides, Kurt  _swears_  that when Blaine sings  _let you put your hands on me,_ he looks straight at Kurt. 

Kurt doesn’t even realize he’s stopped breathing until his vision becomes hazy and he blinks, breaks the eye contact with Blaine, and takes a deep, shaky breath. 

The guy next to him whistles low. “You’re in for it tonight, that’s for sure.”

This time, Kurt chokes on his breath. “W- _what_?” he squeaks out, his voice even more high-pitched than usual. 

“Dude, that look? He’d drag you up and have you on the stage if he could get away with it. He probably could, too,” he adds, contemplatively. 

“I—” Kurt is cut off by the big round of applause as the song ends. Before he even knows what’s happening, Blaine has stepped down from the stage and is making his way towards them. There are several people following him with their eyes across the room, several people trying to stop him and say hi, but Blaine just gives them a distracted smile, never really breaking eye contact with Kurt. 

“Hi,” he says when he reaches their table. Not that Kurt can hear him over the rush of blood in his ears, but he sees Blaine’s lips moving so he assumes that’s what he’s saying. 

Either way, he replies with his own, breathless “hi,” which causes Blaine’s smile to widen and Kurt’s cheeks to heat up even more. He swallows, takes another deep breath, and the rushing in his ears fades a little. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” Blaine asks. Kurt bites his lip and holds up his right hand to show off the black X on it. Blaine’s smile doesn’t fade at all, in fact, it seems to grow even more. “It’s okay. You want another…” he trails off, nodding at the now-empty glass in Kurt’s hand. 

“Diet Coke,” Kurt says, giving himself a mental clap on the back when his voice doesn’t break on either of those two words. 

“Okay. Be right back,” Blaine says, and sets off towards the bar. As soon as he’s out of earshot, the guy next to him and the girl on his other side gasps and offers him their congratulations. Kurt is too stunned to speak, even when they get up to leave him alone at the table. 

“Call me,” Rachel says, before she leaves, too. 

Blaine’s eyes soften when he comes back and sees Kurt alone at the table. “All your friends left you?”

“They’re not—uhm. I don’t…go to NYADA,” Kurt says, feeling his cheeks heat up again. “I mean, my friend Rachel does, that’s why I’m—but they’re not  _my_ friends, not…exactly.”

Blaine slides into the seat next to Kurt and passes him his drink. He has one of the same in front of himself, and Kurt can’t help but feel a little relieved that Blaine isn’t drinking alcohol when Kurt can’t. “I kinda figured,” Blaine says. “I think I would’ve remembered if I saw you in the hallways. I’m Blaine,” he says, reaching out his hand towards Kurt. 

“Kurt.”

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine repeats, and oh god, it sounds amazing coming from him. Kurt could probably listen to Blaine say his name a hundred times over and not get tired. “So, Kurt. Are you from New York?”

The bar around them fades away as Kurt tells Blaine about Ohio, and not getting into NYADA, and still moving to New York with Rachel. Blaine is a good listener, and Kurt doesn’t realize he’s rambling until it’s too late. 

“I’m sorry,” he says, cutting himself off in the middle of a sentence. “I’m talking too much.” He looks down, fiddles with the straw of his drink, but Blaine puts his hand on Kurt’s and waits until he looks up again. 

“Don’t apologize,” Blaine says softly. “I like listening to you.” His voice is quiet, and when Kurt looks around, he realizes that the place is almost empty. 

“How long have we been here?” he says, almost afraid of the answer. Blaine laughs beside him and moves his fingers so that they’re holding hands, instead of Blaine’s hand just covering his. 

“Not that long. They just close early. Do you…want to come home with me?” he asks. Kurt’s shock must be visible on his face because Blaine hurries to add, “Just—to talk. If that’s what you want. We won’t do anything you don’t want to. We could just watch a movie, or…” he trails off. “I just want to get to know you a little more.”

Kurt is terrified and excited at the same time. He wants to get to know Blaine a little more, too, but at the same time, he can’t help but wonder if this is how all of Blaine’s dates go. That despite Blaine’s reassurances, he’ll still want to… _do_  things. To Kurt.  _With_  him. 

At the same time, though, he’s been in New York for a couple of months now, and he needs to liven things up a little. He’s never even imagined having a one night stand, there’s always been a lot more romance involved when he’s ever let his thoughts go  _there_ , but Blaine is  _so gorgeous_ , and…if the rumours are true, he knows that he’s doing. 

“Yeah,” Kurt says, but his voice breaks. He coughs, tries again. “Yes. I’d like that.” 

Blaine’s face lights up with another bright smile. “Awesome.”

* * *

Blaine’s apartment isn’t far off. It’s a tiny studio apartment, but it’s tastefully decorated, and Kurt sits down by the desk while Blaine pours them both some water. There’s a guitar next to it, and Kurt thinks he recognizes the shape of a keyboard cover leaning against the bookshelf. 

“What do you play?” he asks. 

Blaine turns around. “Hm?”

Kurt nods towards the guitar. “What instruments?”

“Oh. Uhm, the guitar, the piano,” he nods towards the case, confirming Kurt’s suspicions. “I play the violin, too, but I don’t have one. My parents drew a line,” he says with a grin. “Do you play?” he asks, walking over to hand Kurt a glass of water and lean back against the desk. 

Kurt nods. “The piano. A little, at least. Have you played long?” he asks, directing the focus back to Blaine, because they’re here now, and Kurt has already talked, all evening. He wants to know more about Blaine, now. 

“Yeah. All my life, basically. Come on,” Blaine says, pushing himself to his feet again. “Let’s sit down.” He walks over to the bed, a plaid bedspread neatly covering the sheets, and sits down. Then he looks expectantly at Kurt, who swallows before standing up to follow. 

They make themselves comfortable, leaning back against the wall, their bodies close together. Blaine’s thigh keeps rubbing against Kurt’s whenever he shifts, and Kurt is pretty sure Blaine shifts a lot more than what’s strictly necessary. 

It’s way past midnight when Kurt jerks awake, blinking furiously to clear his vision. He’s still sitting up, and Blaine is still sitting next to him, smiling. 

“Am I boring you?” 

“Wh—no! No, I’m just—god, I’m sorry, I’m just—” Kurt stumbles over his apology, feels the blush of embarrassment make its way all the way to his ears and refuses to meet Blaine’s eyes. 

“Kurt, sweetheart, it’s fine,” Blaine says reassuringly, putting one hand on Kurt’s leg. The warmth of his palm goes through Kurt’s pants, and Kurt is sure he’ll feel the imprint of that for the rest of his life. It’s an innocent touch, but it burns like fire. “Do you… it’s pretty late. Where do you live?”

“Bushwick,” Kurt replies, and he glances up, but still doesn’t quite meet Blaine’s eye. 

“That’s pretty far. Do you want to stay over? I don’t have a couch, obviously, but I could sleep on the floor if you’d like?”

“No!” Kurt says immediately. When Blaine pulls back his hand, Kurt realizes which question he thought Kurt answered. “I mean, no, you don’t have to sleep on the floor. You can—” he swallows “You can sleep in the bed.”

“So you’ll stay?” 

Kurt nods. “Yeah. I don’t think I can get home without being mugged or drugged anyway.”

“Wow, I’m glad to be preferable to being mugged and drugged,” Blaine deadpans, but his smile doesn’t falter one bit, and eventually Kurt has to smile back.  _You’re preferable to a lof of things_ , he thinks, and thankfully doesn’t say out loud. 

Getting ready for bed is a bit awkward in such a small space, but the bathroom has a lock on the door, at least, and Blaine freely offers Kurt his range of skincare products and a spare toothbrush. He also lends him a soft-washed t-shirt to sleep in, the Batman print on it faded but still visible, and lets Kurt choose which side to sleep on. Kurt carefully sits down on the edge of the bed, claiming the side furthest away from the wall, and Blaine takes it in stride, climbing onto the bed and crawling down under the covers. 

“You okay?” he asks when Kurt follows him, taking care not to let any part of his body touch Blaine. If Blaine’s hand made an impression on him through his pants, he doesn’t want to think about what actual skin-to-skin contact can do. 

“Yes. I’m just tired.” It’s not a lie, but it’s not exactly the truth. 

Blaine smiles. “So sleep.”

Despite being so tired, it still takes Kurt a long while to actually fall asleep. Blaine doesn’t have that problem at all, he falls asleep after only a couple of minutes, and Kurt is left in the dark to listen to his soft, rhythmical snores and avoid touching him. Eventually though, his eyes grow too heavy and he feels his body letting go of that last bit of tension before he, too, finally falls asleep. 

* * *

Kurt wakes up before Blaine, which is not surprising at all. There’s sunlight streaming in through the window, creating abstract patterns on the bed and the floor, and when Kurt turns to look at Blaine, he can’t help but smile. Blaine’s face is soft and relaxed, he has sheet wrinkles all over his cheek, and Kurt wants to  _touch_  him. 

Almost as if he’s heard Kurt’s thoughts, Blaine starts to wake up, his eyelids fluttering and his body tensing up. 

“Hey, good morning,” he says, giving Kurt a sleepy smile when he sees him, and oh god, his  _voice_. It’s rough with sleep, and it goes straight to Kurt’s dick, so quickly that he’s surprised there’s enough blood left for his face to get flushed, too. He’s really glad he’s laying on his stomach right now.

“Good morning,” he says, just barely managing to keep his voice from turning into a squeak. 

“You sleep okay?”

“Mhm,” Kurt hums, avoiding words. Blaine gives him another smile before pushing off the covers and crawling down the bed. 

“Be right back,” he says, adjusting his underwear and disappearing into the bathroom. 

Kurt hoists himself up on his elbows and reaches for the water glass on the bedside table, downing half of it in one go. Then he reaches down to adjust himself before laying down again, just before Blaine comes back out. He crawls back into bed, but only pulls the covers up to his waist. He lays on his side, supporting himself with one arm, resting his head in his hand. 

“Do you do this with all your dates?” Kurt asks before he can stop himself. “I’m sorry,” he says immediately. “I shouldn’t—I don’t have any right to—”

“Let them sleep in my bed?” Blaine asks, ignoring Kurt’s apology. “I do. But you, Kurt Hummel, are nothing like my other dates,” he says, reaching out to stroke Kurt’s hair out of his eyes. 

“I’m not?” Kurt says breathlessly, his eyes following Blaine’s wrist. 

Blaine shakes his head. “No.” He doesn’t remove his hand from Kurt, instead he cups his cheek, then his throat, rubbing his thumb under the hem of the t-shirt, then cups his shoulder. “You’re smarter, funnier, wittier and much,  _much_ more beautiful than any of my other dates.”

“I am?”

“Yeah. And I’m going to kiss you now, if that’s okay?” Blaine leans in, but he waits until Kurt nods to actually close the last bit of distance between them. The kiss is soft and sweet, doesn’t last longer than a few seconds, and leaves Kurt wanting more. He licks his lips when Blaine pulls back, and he doesn’t think he imagines it when he hears Blaine’s breath hitch. 

“Okay?” Blaine whispers, and Kurt nods in reply, doesn’t trust his own voice right now. “Can I do it again?” Another nod, and Blaine leans in again, presses his lips against Kurt’s, more firmly this time. Kurt can feel him smiling, and he smiles back. It makes his lips part a little, and Blaine takes the opportunity to slip his tongue between them, gently, like he’s asking for permission. Kurt gives it, opens up his mouth a little more, and Blaine reaches up to cup his face again, to keep him steady while he kisses him. 

Laying on his stomach is starting to become uncomfortable, so Kurt shifts onto his side. Blaine immediately presses closer, and Kurt doesn’t even have time to be embarrassed about his erection before he feels something pressing into his thigh. After a split-second of confusion, he realizes that Blaine is also hard. Older, very experienced Blaine is turned on by  _kissing_  Kurt, who’s a virgin in almost every way possible. This isn’t his first kiss, at least, and he’s both grateful and sorry about that. Grateful because he doesn’t think he would’ve dared to kiss Blaine otherwise, and sorry because this is easily his best kiss ever, and he doesn’t want to remember the other ones. Maybe if they kiss for long enough, he will forget them. 

Blaine hooks one leg over Kurt’s, pulling him even closer. It makes their crotches align, their dicks rubbing together through their underwear, and Kurt has to break away from the kiss to take a deep breath. 

“You wanna stop?” Blaine asks, and the question is so ridiculous that Kurt actually has to bite his lip to prevent himself from laughing. 

He shakes his head and puts a hand on Blaine’s waist. “No. Not at all.”

“Good,” Blaine says, kissing him again. “I don’t want to stop, either.” He rubs against Kurt, purposefully this time, and it feels so amazingly good. Kurt isn’t big on masturbation, has never felt comfortable doing it, but  _this_ , this feels amazing and he wants to do it until the end of time. 

“Tell me if it gets too much,” Blaine says, gently pushing Kurt onto his back and straddling him, pressing them together in a new, better, more exhilarating way. 

“Uh-huh,” Kurt says, nodding in agreement as he tugs on Blaine’s shirt to get him close enough to kiss again. He moves his hands to Blaine’s waist, slides them down his back and tentatively settles on Blaine’s ass. 

Blaine pushes back into his hands, the movement causing him to rub hard against Kurt, and Kurt tightens his grip in surprise. Then he pushes Blaine forward, wanting some movement, and Blaine gasps into his mouth. 

“Yeah, that’s it,” he says, breaking off the kiss again and resting his forehead against Kurt’s. He rocks back and forth, spurred on by Kurt’s hands on his ass, and Kurt tries to buck his hips, but Blaine is straddling him too firmly. Kurt glances down between them and sees that Blaine’s cock is straining against his underwear, the head of it already peeking out above the elastic waistband. He moves one hand from Blaine’s ass to his hip, rubs his thumb over his pelvic bone, and looks up at Blaine again. He’s too close to meet his eyes, but that’s probably a good thing, anyway.

Kurt swallows, then asks, “Can I—touch you?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Blaine replies, before Kurt can barely finish the question. He bends his back a little, trying to give Kurt a bit more space between them, and Kurt moves his hand the last couple of inches until he’s touching Blaine’s cock through his underwear. 

It’s completely different from touching himself, but at the same time it isn’t. He squeezes experimentally, and instead of feeling it, he sees the reaction on Blaine’s face, the way he gasps, squeezes his eyes shut, moves his hips in a thrusting motion into Kurt’s hand. 

“Tell me if I do it wrong,” Kurt says, and Blaine actually moans at that. The sound goes straight to Kurt’s cock, it twitches against his stomach, and he tightens his grip around Blaine a little. 

“T-trust me, babe,” Blaine gasps, his arms straining from the effort of keeping himself upright above Kurt. “You’re doing every- _ah-_ everything ju _-hust_  right.”

Kurt can’t help but preen a little, both at the compliment and the endearment. He’s making Blaine feel like this,  _he, Kurt,_ who has basically no experience whatsoever, is making Blaine, who’s sleeping around enough to have a reputation, feel like this. Turned on enough to stutter, just by  _touching_ him. 

“Come on, you can—take them off,” Blaine says, lifting up his hips to let Kurt pull off his underwear. He sits back on his heels and quickly pulls his t-shirt off, too, throwing it on the floor, and then Kurt is in bed with a completely naked boy, for the first time in his life. He’s blatantly staring, but Blaine doesn’t seem to mind, even reaches down to jerk his own cock a few times. “Like what you see?” he says jokingly, but Kurt nods and reaches for him, wants to feel Blaine’s body against his own again. 

“Yes,” he says, spreading his legs to make room for Blaine between them. Blaine’s joking grin morphs into something warmer, softer, and he takes his place between Kurt’s legs and leans down to kiss him again. 

He takes his time to explore Kurt’s lips and mouth, gives Kurt the chance to do the same to him, all while rubbing slowly against him. Kurt is leaking precome, he can feel it, the wet spots on his underwear sticking to his skin. He wants to take them off, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little scared to do it. What if Blaine sees him naked, and suddenly doesn’t want to do this anymore. A big part of Kurt’s brain reasons that that is unlikely to happen, but there is still that small part of insecurity that’s screaming very loudly. 

Blaine effectively cuts that off by biting gently into Kurt’s lower lip, and the surprise spark of combined pleasure and pain makes Kurt jerk his hips up, thrusting hard against Blaine. 

“God, Kurt, can you—is it okay if I—” Blaine slides one hand down Kurt’s chest, in under the hem of his t-shirt. “Off?” he asks, then leans back so he can actually see Kurt’s face. 

Kurt lets out a shaky exhale, and nods. “Promise you won’t laugh,” he says as Blaine sits back to let Kurt sit up. He almost misses the split-second where Blaine’s face falls, before he quickly composes himself. 

“Kurt, sweetheart,” he says, and his gentle tone doesn’t match his current state of nakedness at all. “I would  _never_ ,” he says. He rests one hand on Kurt’s thigh, strokes his thumb over his knee and waits until Kurt has pulled his shirt over his head. “ _Beautiful,”_ he says when the shirt is finally off, and there’s so much force and conviction in his voice that Kurt has no choice but to believe him. He knows his clothes are fabulous, but how someone else might see his body has always been a concern, fueled by endless torment in the locker rooms at school. When Blaine practically tackles him down on the mattress again, he’s relieved to find that he’s probably not a completely lost cause after all. 

“Can I take these off, too?” Blaine asks, tugging a little on the waistband of Kurt’s briefs. 

Kurt only hesitates for a second before he nods. He’s really doing this,  _they’re_ really doing this. He lifts his hips to let Blaine pulls his briefs down, forcing himself not to reach for the covers to cover himself up. 

“Beautiful,” Blaine repeats, and Kurt relaxes a little. Blaine slides his hands up Kurt’s legs, spreads them and settles between them again. He eyes Kurt’s cock for a moment, then looks up to meet his gaze. “Can I suck you off?” he asks, and Kurt almost chokes on his breath. 

“Yeah,” he says, almost in a whisper. “But do you have, uhm…” he trails off, embarrassed to say the word  _condoms_ , and doesn’t know if he even should ask, despite what his dad has drilled into him. And oh, god, not a good time to think about his dad, not now,  _jesus,_  why—

“Condoms?” Blaine finishes for him, interrupting his internal panicking. “Of course.” He leans over Kurt, takes the opportunity to pause for a kiss, before he reaches into the bedside table and pulls out a strip of condoms and a bottle of what Kurt assumes is lube. He doesn’t say anything, but Blaine must still see something in his face, because he smiles reassuringly and kisses him again. “I’ll stop whenever you say,” he whispers in Kurt’s ear, then presses a kiss there, too, before he moves down Kurt’s body again. 

He kisses his way down Kurt’s body, licks his nipples, and slows down, gets more gentle the lower he goes. He strokes Kurt’s cock a couple of times before he reaches for the condoms, ripping off one and opening it, putting it on Kurt with practiced moves. When it’s on, he looks up at Kurt. Their eyes lock, and a heartbeat later, Blaine puts his mouth on Kurt’s cock. He doesn’t break eye contact, but Kurt does, squeezing his eyes shut and leaning his head back, taking a deep breath to try and keep himself grounded as Blaine sucks him. It’s like nothing he’s ever felt before, the wet heat of Blaine’s mouth, the pressure of his tongue, Blaine’s hands on the insides of his thighs. 

Kurt doesn’t know what to do with his hands; he runs them down his chest but gets too restless, the touch isn’t enough, so he grabs the sheets instead, but that isn’t sufficient at all. Tentatively, he reaches down to put one hand on Blaine’s head, tangling his fingers in the curls that are breaking loose from the gel and carefully pressing his fingertips against Blaine’s scalp. The reaction he gets is a moan so loud and so surprising that he almost pulls his hand back again, but Blaine arches up into his touch and sucks harder around Kurt’s cock, so Kurt realizes that this is something Blaine  _likes_. 

Spurred on by that, he presses a little harder, scratching a bit, but this time Blaine interrupts what he’s doing. 

“If you do that too much, I’m not gonna last long,” he says warningly, like it’s no big deal at all that Kurt could possibly make him have an  _orgasm_  just by scratching his head. Kurt nods, though, and eases the pressure of his fingers a little, and Blaine takes him in his mouth again. Slowly, carefully, he also moves one hand from Kurt’s thigh upwards, stroking lightly over his balls and down behind them, sliding one finger between Kurt’s ass cheeks and over his hole. He doesn’t attempt to put it in, just keeps his finger there, pressing gently against it. 

When he swallows around Kurt’s cock to take him even deeper, Kurt has to bite back a sob. He’s completely overwhelmed by all his senses, doesn’t know what to actually feel right now, everything just feels so  _good_ , so intimate, and he wants to both pause everything and speed everything up, wants more, _needs_  more, but he doesn’t know what, doesn’t know how to express it to let Blaine know. He’s starting to sweat, his whole body is prickling, and he can feel it running down his legs from the bend of his knees. Usually, he would be extremely self-conscious about it, but somehow, Blaine’s mouth on his cock seems to take a lot of that away. 

Kurt has masturbated enough times to recognizes the signs of his impending orgasm, but this time, everything happens too fast, is too intense, and it takes Kurt completely by surprise. He’s left gasping for air as his cock pulses in Blaine’s mouth, his come spilling out into the condom. 

“I’m sorry,” he says as Blaine sits up and takes off the condom, ties it and drops it on the floor. “I didn’t—not so fast,” he says, embarrassed. Blaine crawls up the bed and lies down beside Kurt. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he says, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s cheek. “You lasted pretty long for your first time.” He kisses Kurt’s mouth, a quick peck and then a longer kiss, and Kurt is really glad he used a condom, because otherwise he doesn’t think he’d be up to kissing Blaine right now. Not yet, anyway. He needs to work up to some things. There’s the faintest hint of the taste of latex on Blaine’s tongue, but after a few seconds of kissing, it’s completely gone. 

He tries what Blaine did to him earlier and bites down gently on Blaine’s bottom lip, and Blaine seems to be down with a little bit of pain for his pleasure, because he moans into Kurt’s mouth and jerks his hips, his cock rubbing against Kurt’s thigh and smearing precome on his skin. 

They keep kissing, desperate and almost like they’re unable to stop. Kurt’s orgasm has left him sated, but there’s still a low hum of arousal prickling under his skin and he doesn’t want to stop kissing Blaine,  _needs_  to keep doing it. After a few minutes, he actually misses the pressure of Blaine’s fingers against his asshole, and he surprises even himself when he puts his hand on Blaine’s cheek to make him pull back a little and says “Can you fuck me?”

Blaine scoots back until no part of him is touching Kurt and looks carefully at him. “Are you sure?” he asks, and Kurt barely resists the urge to roll his eyes. “Because I’m completely fine with this,” Blaine continues, gesturing between them. “You don’t need to— _prove_  anything or—”

This time it’s Kurt who interrupts Blaine with a kiss, almost tipping him over to his back with the force of it. “I’m sure,” he says, and he realizes that he  _is_. He wants Blaine to fuck him. “I promise I’ll tell you if I need to stop,” he adds, not because he thinks he will, but because he thinks it’s what Blaine needs to hear. Blaine searches his face for a couple of more seconds, but if he’s looking for hesitation, he doesn’t find it. 

“Okay,” he says, pushing Kurt onto his back again and hovering over him. “I’ll fuck you.” He leans down and kisses him, pressing his cock against Kurt’s thigh, rocking against him. “I’ll fuck you,” he repeats, softer, almost like he’s reassuring himself. He reaches for the lube that had been thrown somewhere around the pillows before and starts to slide down the bed again. 

The click of the bottle lid sounds like a gunshot in the silence of Blaine’s apartment and Kurt feels himself tense up again. Blaine notices it too, where he’s sitting between Kurt’s spread legs, his lube-slicked fingers just about to touch him. 

“Relax,” he says, looking up to meet Kurt’s eyes. “ _Breathe_.”

Kurt obeys, takes a deep breath, and feels some of the tension lift. “Just—slow, okay?” he says, because it is first time, after all. 

“Of course,” Blaine says, then presses a kiss to Kurt’s knee as if to punctuate. “And just—”

“—Tell you if I want you to stop, yeah,” Kurt finishes for him, managing a weak smile despite his nerves. Blaine smiles back, then looks down again at his hand again. 

“Breathe,” he reminds again, and then slides his fingers between Kurt’s asscheeks. It’s cold, and Kurt gasps, but then steels himself and forces himself to breathe; deep, steady breath as Blaine rubs his fingers back and forth, still not entering him, just applying pressure. It feels weird, but it also feels  _amazing_ , and Kurt can feel himself starting to grow hard again. He doesn’t know if he can come again, has never tried, but if Blaine keeps this up, if it gets even  _better_ , Kurt is pretty sure he will have another orgasm. 

Then there’s a new sensation, something he has never felt before, Blaine is pushing one finger into him and it feels  _weird_. It stops, and when Kurt looks down at Blaine, he’s looking back. 

“Relax,” he says. “It feels weird, but if you don’t relax it will  _hurt_.” For a few panicked seconds Kurt wonder  _how_ , exactly, that comment is supposed to make him relax, but when Blaine doesn’t move, he forces himself to take a few breaths and relax.  _Blaine knows what he’s doing_ , he tells himself, and Blaine seems to think him sufficiently relaxed, because he moves his finger again, pushing it further. 

Deep, slow breaths, more pressure, another finger, and then suddenly, it starts to feel good. Like, really good, and Kurt wonders why it’s taken him this long to do this, why he has never tried this by himself before. 

“Yeah?” Blaine says, seeing the changes in his body, twisting his fingers and making Kurt gasp. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Kurt agrees enthusiastically, grabbing his legs to spread them wider, giving Blaine more room. He wants  _more_  but he doesn’t know how to say it, doesn’t know what he wants more  _of_ , doesn’t know if he wants Blaine’s fingers to be longer or for him to add another. 

Blaine seems to read his mind, though, just seems to  _know_  what it is Kurt needs, because he adds a third finger, thrusting them shallowly into Kurt. 

“Oh, god,” Kurt gasps, and he lets go of one leg to reach for his cock, stroking it to get it fully hard again. Blaine shifts between his legs, and when Kurt focuses his gaze, he sees that Blaine’s reaching for the condoms. He pulls his fingers out slowly, then wipes them on the sheet so he can put on a condom. 

“Which—how do you, uhm, want it?” he asks, jerking his cock a few times when the condom is on before he reaches for the lube. 

“I don’t know,” Kurt answers truthfully. “I’ve never…”

“Yeah. Uhm. It’s usually—I mean, it’s supposed to be easier on your stomach for your first time, but I…”  _don’t remember_ , he doesn’t finish, but Kurt can guess that’s where he was heading. 

“Okay,” Kurt says, and flips over to his stomach. Somehow, he feels even more exposed like this, stretched out with Blaine probably looking at him, and he can’t even see it. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Blaine breathes, and Kurt feels the mattress shift as he kneels between his legs. He trails his fingers down Kurt’s back, just the lightest touch, and grabs his ass when he gets that far. “Gorgeous,” he repeats, quieter this time. He slides his fingers between Kurt’s ass cheeks again, rubs the lube into his skin, presses two fingers inside and twists them. Kurt has to force himself not to push back against him. 

“You ready?” Blaine asks, and Kurt nods, burrowing his face in a pillow. He tries to breathe as slowly as possible, but he does stop for a few seconds when he feels the blunt pressure of Blaine’s cock against his rim. Blaine runs a hand up his side, mutters, “Breathe,” and presses in further at the same time as Kurt exhales. 

It doesn’t hurt, but there is a sort of a dull ache when his ass stretches around Blaine’s cock, and it takes a while before Kurt gets used to it. Blaine goes slowly, almost too slowly, and Kurt bites down on his lip, trying to stay quiet. 

“Don’t,” Blaine says. “Don’t keep quiet.”

It’s hard, because Kurt is so used to being quiet, but he does his best not to stifle the whimpers and moans that escape him as Blaine fucks into him, still slowly. 

“You can—faster,” Kurt says after a while, his ears burning with embarrassment at saying that out loud. But Blaine doesn’t laugh at him, just breathes loudly and obeys, thrusting into Kurt faster, and a little harder than before. 

“Like this?” Blaine asks, and Kurt nods, pressing his face into the pillow again. His cock is rubbing against the sheets with every one of Blaine’s thrusts, and it’s both too much and not enough. Then Blaine shifts, and suddenly he’s hitting Kurt  _just right_ , and Kurt moans loudly into the pillow. He thrusts back, can’t help himself, and Blaine moves his hands to Kurt’s hips, pulls him up to his hands and knees and starts to fuck into him even harder. 

It doesn’t fit with anything Kurt has ever imagined for his first time. The morning light is bright, sweat his prickling all over his body again, there’s a wet spot below him where his cock has leaked precome onto the sheet and his legs are already straining from being held in new positions. He’d imagined slow lovemaking face-to-face in a dimly candle-lit room, possibly some romantic music playing, but  _never_  this. He could never imagine something as _good_  as this.

Blaine’s palms are sweaty and his grip on Kurt’s hips slips a little. He digs his fingers deeper into Kurt’s skin to compensate, and the sharp sting of his nails makes Kurt gasp and thrust back again.  _Add that to the list of things he never imagined_. Kurt’s arms are straining with the effort of holding himself up, and he really wants to touch himself, but he can’t, he’ll fall over if he does.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Blaine breathes out above him. “God, I’m gonna—” He slams into Kurt hard, doesn’t pull out immediately, and after a few seconds Kurt realizes that he’s  _coming_. Kurt is having sex and he just made another guy come and that is— _so_  ridiculously hot. He hears Blaine’s breathing even out, feels his shivers slow down, but Kurt doesn’t want that, he needs Blaine to  _keep going_ , needs him to keep fucking him because he’s getting close, he can feel it, he just needs—Blaine pulls out, and Kurt almost shouts at him.

“No, please,” he whimpers, scooting back on the bed, trying to chase the feeling of being  _full_  again. 

“Jesus,” Blaine whispers, and Kurt can’t figure out what he means, but he pushes Kurt’s hip gently, motioning for him to turn to his back, so Kurt does. 

He grabs his cock immediately, now that he can, and and jerks it with quick, hard strokes. Blaine kneels between his legs and Kurt spreads them even more, trying to raise his ass to give Blaine better access. 

“Shh, easy,” Blaine says soothingly, but he slides two fingers into Kurt as he says it. “Are you close?”

Kurt nods, then squeezes his eyes shut and leans his head back, not stopping the movements of his hand. Blaine adds a third finger and it’s not a stretch anymore, it just feels  _good_ , makes him feel full, and he has never felt like this while masturbating before. His whole body is tingling with anticipation, and when Blaine presses his fingers in further, twists them a little, he hits Kurt right on that spot, and Kurt comes. It feels almost like it starts in his toes and just spreads through his body in shivers, wave after wave, and Kurt is practically numb with pleasure. He loosens his grip around his cock and lets his hand fall down on the mattress, not caring about smearing come all over his hip in the process. Blaine gently slides his fingers out and it leaves Kurt feeling empty, but not with a desperate need to be full again, like before. 

While Kurt’s breathing evens out, he watches as Blaine disposes of the condom he’d used and picks up his t-shirt from the floor. He wipes his own hands and then carefully wipes up the mess on Kurt’s stomach and hands, glancing up at his face every few seconds. 

“So, was that, uhm, okay?” Blaine asks eventually, when he’s thrown the t-shirt back on the floor and sits down cross-legged on the bed next to Kurt. 

“You’re asking me?” Kurt says, staring at him in disbelief. “This was my first time, and I, uh—” Kurt hesitates, because despite what they just did, he still isn’t comfortable wording it. “Came twice,” he manages. “It felt good for me,” he finishes, suddenly unsure of himself. Wasn’t it good for Blaine? 

“Good,” Blaine says, letting out a breath, and now Kurt is really confused. 

“Why? I thought you were…you know. Uhm. Experienced.”

“Well, yeah,” Blaine says, not ashamed at all. “But I’ve never…I’ve never been anyone’s first, before.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“But it was good for me,” Kurt says again, suddenly wanting to reassure Blaine of his…talents. “How—I mean, was it—for you?” he stutters out. 

“It was good for me, too,” Blaine says, laying down beside Kurt and pulling the covers up to their waists. “Like, really, really good.”

“Yeah?” Kurt says, preening a little. Blaine smiles and leans in to kiss him. 

“Yeah.” He pulls back and settles down with his head on a pillow. 

“So, what happens now?” Kurt asks, turning to his side to mirror Blaine’s position. 

“Well…” Blaine says, dragging out his answer this time. “I’m thinking, maybe breakfast?” He pauses, reaches out trace the freckles on Kurt’s shoulder. “And then, if you’re up for it…maybe a date?”

Kurt can feel himself starting to hope, but he doesn’t  _want_  to, can’t allow himself to hope just yet. “Is this another thing you do with your other dates?” he asks. “Asking them out for breakfast?”

Blaine shakes his head. “No. They’re usually on their way out right now. And I wouldn’t…call them dates, exactly. I haven’t wanted to date any of them.”

“No? So why—”

“Because you’re nothing like my other dates, Kurt,” Blaine repeats, and leans in to kiss him again. “Nothing like them at all.”

And Kurt lets himself hope. Maybe this isn’t a one night stand, after all. 


End file.
